This invention relates to a device for improving bonding between a parent and a child. More particularly, this invention relates to a bib for either parent having a pouch for holding a container of liquid for the child wherein a nipple on the container protrudes through an opening in the pouch for nursing the child.
Young children, and especially infants, having traditionally supplemented mammary suckling with water or nourishment from a nipple-bearing container. Such nourishment in the earliest period usually comprises a formula which is changed to or supplemented by whole milk and juice when the infant is about six or eight months old. The availability of bottles, caps, and nipples for sterilization by a parent to deliver the formula or milk through the nipple from the bottle is well known. Usually, a parent cradles an infant in one arm while holding the bottle in the other hand so that fluid, such as water, formula, or milk, is provided from the bottle through the nipple to the child. Such a traditional practice has not readily been accompanied by the use of a device to free the bottle-holding hand of the parent.
While maternal parents had in the past borne the major burden for care and feeding of infants, recently male parents have assumed a greater share of that function, for a number of reasons. Studies have shown the positive influence of bonding between parent and child which occurs as a result of the holding and feeding functions. Such studies have confirmed that bonding is improved between the male parent and the infant if the male parent participates more significantly in the nursing procedures. Moreover, even for non-nursing mothers, it has been important to create the bonding contact between parent and child by holding the child during bottle-nursing.
However, it is a shortcoming in the art that few devices are available to both parents to facilitate such nursing and its resulting bonding. Certainly, nursing brassieres are available for the convenience of the mother to nurse a child. However, the art has not developed significantly in providing devices intended for use by the male parent to assist in the nursing function, or other devices for use by the female parent to free the bottleholding hand, while maintaining bonding contact between a parent and the child.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a device for aiding bonding contact between a parent and the infant while nursing.
It is another object to this invention to provide a bib-like fabric device which anatomically stimulates the female anatomy to be worn as a bib by the male parent.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a device for assisting either parent in nursing a child which holds the bottle in a way which frees both hands of the parent to support and caress the child.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a device with novelty features to encourage its use by both parents.
It is another object of this invention to provide a nursing aid which may also function as a tote for carrying nursing paraphernalia.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for nursing a child which is convenient yet maintains or improves bonding contact between parents and a child, and especially between a male parent and a child.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from a detailed description of the invention which follows taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.